


Dealing with fear

by plsbemystar



Series: RamKing Snippets [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dog Plushie, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Injury, M/M, Old Injuries, Teeth rooting fluff, bad memories, kingram being cute boyfriends, like seriously no kidding too much fluff, stuffed toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsbemystar/pseuds/plsbemystar
Summary: A dog shaped stuffed toy. Well, almost wolf shaped, it looked like one of his dogs, but if only cuter and rounder.Why did King have this, when he was scared to death when even a small Chihuahua sniffed in his direction?(Just an excuse to write fluffy boyfriends being in love and getting to know each other)
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: RamKing Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788952
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Dealing with fear

**Author's Note:**

> Please seat back and enjoy this fluffly ride with me. I'll include the inspiration for this story at the end note, as to not spoil much of the ending.  
> Hope you like this short almost drabble-story!

Ram has been staying with King for so long that now his condo is nothing but his second -third?- home. Maybe second seems more accurate, his small rented condo never really felt at home, not without his dogs and with that annoying and noisy neighbour who seemed to not know what headphones were.  
After staying for so long on King’s small apartment, being surrounded by flowers and a trail of greenery seemed like just another part of the walls. Waking up in the morning because of King’s quiet voice talking to the small new-born leaves of one of his most dainty plants was also usual. Even waking up because of King getting scared of the three overgrown puppies was part of his routine -how someone could get scared of the three animals was still a shock for him, but King kept on calling them huge wolfs and even if the animals were only curious about why the human smelled so much of their lovely owner, his P’ was irrationally scared of them.

But that was okay. 

It was getting better every and each day, reaching to the point of King allowing them to roam the apartment, only if Ram was present and keeping an eye on the beasts. However, that may be due to King falling in love with one of the precious candid photo of Balto, his youngest pup, that Ram had taken. The big animal smelling one of the recently bloomed orchids in a delicate way- later on, Ram had caught him looking up in google if the plants he kept around the apartment were dog-safe and if the fertilizers he sometimes used could damage their health (that had brought a smile to the Cool Boy’s face).

However, with all the fuzz about the trip, in which they had finally kissed -something that Ram could not forget, and honestly wasn’t trying to- (even if he could now kiss King as many times as he wanted, as long as the other man allowed him, of course), he hadn’t had time to fully explore the apartment. 

He had gotten to know the small side room-dog nursery, the kitchen that was occasionally used by one of them; or even both if they were feeling fancy, the living room and the toilet. Even the hallway was a familiar sight for him now. 

But… King’s room was still half a mystery for him. Of course, he had become well-acquaintance with the big bed, the small part of the closet that had his own clothes, the window sill that held some of King’s favourite succulents (including Ram’s favourite, the small one with red tips whose leaves looked like bear paws), and maybe the drawer in the bedside table in which the owner of the space left his most private items. Even if all those places were embedded in his brain, and made the place feel even more like home, he had never looked behind the leaves of the couple vines that were perched around the bookshelves. 

A look couldn’t hurt, right?

And if King didn’t want him to see anything, he would for sure had hidden it better than placing it between his Botanical books. 

Unsurprisingly more books- this time related with his major-, were hidden behind the vines, looking less used and slightly dustier that the well-used illustrated atlas of plants that was at the corner of the shelf. Ram nod to him as if reaffirming the idea of his boyfriend? Hm… not really sure about that. Senior? No, definitely more than that… Significant other? Yes, that seemed close enough. His gaze continued studying the shelf, more books, a photo of a much younger King surrounded by flowers -once again, not a surprise, in one of the circular displays of plants, maybe he was visiting the botanical garden? By his bright eyes, Ram could tell that the younger version of his P’ was happy, so most likely a big amount of plants was involved with his behaviour, and now that he noticed the young kid had a red flower crown on his hair -it looked like paper flowers but he couldn’t be sure. Without second thoughts Ram took a quick photo of the picture frame, hoping for it to cheer him up if needed. 

Besides that, not much of the bookshelf was left… A couple more book spines, and… A plush ear? He moved closer, to peek a better look to the soft-looking bundle of fabric. 

Yes, most definitely a stuffed toy.

What…

Not only a stuffed toy-

A dog-shaped stuffed toy. Well, almost wolf shaped, it looked like one of his dogs, but if only cuter and rounder.

Why did King have this, when he was scared to death when even a small Chihuahua sniffed in his direction? 

Ram could swear that he would never have asked King about it, first because he rarely asked anything directly and secondly because this issue seemed personal enough for him to avoid. And, maybe just maybe the explanation was easy, perhaps a left-behind old stuffed toy from one of his nephews? No, the toy seemed well-taken care of and those two boys were small menaces.

-What did you find that has gotten you so entertained Cool Boy?

King was standing right next to him, a slight smile pulling his lips and his hair brushing his face in a way that Ram swore, could not be real. Every single strand of hair was placed in such a way that made his lover shine, and the slight way in which his lips were parted after calling his nickname was making the situation softer. Even the plush-looking towel that hung around his neck made him look more angelic. 

Black on top of white, such a good sight for Ram’s eyes.

It felt like time had been stopped, but once King followed Ram’s eyes and noticed the small plushie almost being touched by his fingertips the small bubble that had been formed around them seemed to break. Suddenly the light coming from the window was too bright, the white towel had a makeup smudge in one of its corners, King had the smallest leftover of toothpaste on the non-raised corner of his mouth and more importantly, the barely-there smile that had been part of his face flailed before almost completely transforming in a chuckle and an almost sad-looking smirk.

-Of course, this would catch your attention, it seems like all the dogs in the world love you, even if they are not the living-kind – King further ruffled his hair in a nervous gesture that Ram had grown to know and appreciate over the days he had spent at his condo- It has a long story but I guess you want to hear it, right?

The silence filled the room, King was expecting validation, that was something that would be clear for anyone. But Ram… He didn’t. want to start the day on a bad note, didn’t want King to get moody or angry and shout at him like he had done at the camp as his father had done… No, this was not the moment to think about that.

This was about King, his sweet lover-maybe boyfriend.

And as seemed to be a constant with King, no words were needed. Ram would never cease to be surprised over how his P’ always managed to read his eyes as if they were words written in a billboard just outside the window view of his small condo. 

-It’s okay. It’s an old story anyway.

With that King picked up the stuffed toy, unconsciously patting its fluffy head and ears for a second, before Ram sat next to him, still looking at the ball of fluff instead of focusing on the other’s face. But that didn’t stop King from rambling.

-When I was a small kid, really, tiny, I was with my family at a mall, and I say family- but I am almost certain that it was just my mom, my older sister and me -a small barely-there pause, just a breathe, for King to think while stroking the fur between the pointy ears- Maybe my aunt and uncle were there too because I have other memories of them being around. There was a stall, you know the little stalls that suddenly appear in a mall in which you have been to a thousand times, but you never pay it any mind.

Ram finally got enough courage to look at King, but their eyes never meet, the older still focusing on the short pointy smooth fake fur, moving his fingers in different patterns, making the light and darker grey mix in a whirlwind of variations of colour. 

-Well, it was there. It was a small thing full to the brim with stuffed toys, all that you could ever think of, dogs, dragons, kittens, butterflies… At least that what I can remember, but childhood memories are often more impressive than reality -a small chuckle followed, almost like if he was recalling other memories, less appealing ones, concerning much more real animals- It was the summer after I had gotten bitten by a dog, really sad, one of my most distinct childhood memories is that dog running towards me, big and black just like the dog from Harry Potter, the Grim -or whatever it is called, that thing that is supposed to come close to you when you are near in your last seconds of being alive. I just remember the smell of powder cheese in my hands after eating cheesy snacks and then the heat of a shard pair of teeth on my foreleg.

King had closed his eyes for a second, and then looked at his hands again, that were now clenching on the toy, as the memories became darker. And Ram, not knowing what else to do, repositioned himself on the bed, his hand touching King’s shoulder, light as a feather as to not scare him, just to make his P’ move to rest his weight on him, barely sitting on his lap but looking like he was using him as a recliner.

-Then, red. Red on the way to the car. Red on the car rushing through the streets. Red on the traffic lights that made us stop for like seemed like hours. Red on the tissues trying to make the blood stay in my leg and not out of it. Red on my hands. Red on the dog’s mouth. And then, back to the stall, a little stuffed grey dog caught my eye. I felt almost terrified just to see it looking at my direction with its big round and sparkly red eyes just wanted to run away, I do not know who thought that a red-eyed plush was a good idea. But my mum decided it was a good idea to buy it, and the girl running the stall immediately got it, and they had this promotion in which they wrote the chosen name for the toy- free of charge- with sparkly glittery paint on their side or chest or whatever. By that point I had already freaked out, so Hma* was the only thing that I could only think about.

From where Ram was sitting, he could see the traces of the glitter paint, some places were scratched but most of the texture was there, hot pink in top of all the grey and the humongous red eyes.

-And it did not help that much, I do not freak out about dog stuffed toys but that might be because I learnt to tell the difference apart between them and the real deal, but anyway Hma has become my companion, and he has always been there.

Only in that second, after the story was out Ram managed to catch King’s eyes. Both in complete silence during a couple of seconds until the younger moved to brush a couple of hair out of his beloved’s eyes. He was not crying, but his eyes were shining, full of emotion and glistening rawness.

-And now I have three wolfs doing whatever in the other room and a human-dog on my bed.

The chuckle Ram left out made King smile too, pushing his weight fully on top of his junior, that only smile and hugged him, both their hands joining on top of the stuffed toy.

-And I have a strong boyfriend full of courage.

Hearing Ram talk was still somewhat of a novelty for King but hearing those words from him almost made him jump, only, barely, stopped by the familiar warmth surrounding them.

-Maybe obsessed with plants but…

-Oh, so now you only talk to tease me? – King resorted, almost angry at himself by cutting his boyfriend off but he could see on his eyes that the other had not planned to continue the sentence and instead moved him, so he was hovering on top of him. Both legs planted on both sides of his hips, his forearms balancing his whole body weight.

And bumping their noses in a soft and barely-there Eskimo kiss, reminding King of how the dogs headbutted Ram when they demanded cuddles.

Well, this was going to be an uneventful morning, but what a better way to start it than his boy sprawled on top of him, acting like the overgrown puppy he was (seriously, King was expecting him to one day grow pointy wolf ears on top of his head).

His boy…

No, that was not right…

His boyfriend. That was right.

**Author's Note:**

> *(Hma: literally canine or dog, or thats what a google search said D:)
> 
> This story comes from me having two dog fang scars on my right leg, bloody-full memories and a cute dog stuffed plushie on the corner of my bed. The only difference is that I became fascinated by dogs instead of developing a phobia (in my case, fear is reserved for ducks and gooses). The first part of this story that I wrote was King's long speech-story, and I wanted to center the whole story on his feelings, but well, it became a lot more Ram centred than I intended :<
> 
> I hope you liked this cute fluffy story! I have a couple more prompts prepared for this couple and I'll probably complete them soon and maybe post them?  
> Please comment and leave kudos! And sorry about any grammar mistake, I do everything on my own and English is not my first language.
> 
> EDIT 14/06/20  
> Yeah the links weren't working sorry, should be fine now ＼(＾▽＾)／  
> [art instagram](https://www.instagram.com/plsbemystar/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/plsbemystar)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/plsbemystar)


End file.
